Beautiful World
by Sei Otome
Summary: Fanfiction qu'on peut qualifier de Dystopie au sens propre du terme. Psychologie, criminologie, meurtre, idéalisme, utopie... C'est de ça que Sakura est victime au quotidien, d'un monde soit disant beau alors qu'il cache et détruit les déchets de la société. Le Japon tout entier a fermé ses frontières après un enchaînement de bombe nucléaire ; la peur est maître dans cette société.
1. Chapter 1

« _Quand le gouvernement viole les droits du peuple, l'insurrection est, pour le peuple et pour chaque portion du peuple, le plus sacré des droits et le plus indispensable des devoirs._ » **Constitution française de 1793 - article 35**  
« T _oute Société dans laquelle la garantie des droits n'est pas assurée, ni la séparation des pouvoirs déterminée, n'a point de Constitution._ » **Article 16 de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen de 1789.**  
« _Lorsque le gouvernement viole les droits du peuple, l'insurrection est, pour le peuple et pour chaque portion du peuple, le plus sacré des droits et le plus indispensable des devoirs._ » **Maximilien de Robespierre - 1758-1794 - Discours sur la nouvelle déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen, 24 avril 1793.**  
« _La politique a sa source dans la perversité plus que dans la grandeur de l'esprit humain._ » **Voltaire - 1694-1778 - Le sottisier.**  
« _L'affirmation de la paix est le plus grand des combats._ » **Jean Jaurès - 1859-1914**  
« _L'après-guerre est une locution utilisée par les politiques et les économistes qui ont peur de la paix_. » **Philippe Bouvard - né en 1929**  
« _Ne fais jamais rien contre ta conscience, même si l'Etat te le demande._ » **Albert Einstein - 1879-1955.**

* * *

Une douce voix s'élevait dans la brise du vent. Un chant de paix et d'amour balayait les cheveux et caressaient les joues des passants, les gratifiants pour leur dure journée de labeur. Les écrans géants la projetaient et les radios la diffusaient : cette voix chargée d'espoirs et d'harmonies.

Elle était l'Idole préféré des citoyens mais son statut de fille de ministre jouait également un rôle dans son succès, elle en était bien consciente. Cette jeune fille à la peau crémeuse, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux topaze n'est autre que Tenten, fille d'Umino Iruka, le ministre de la sécurité.

Sa vie était paisible et remplit de moment qu'elle trouvait intéressant, aider son père, participer aux rédactions des discours, débattre et surtout à la lecture. Une pièce entière regorgeait de livre, passant part Shakespeare, Platon, jusqu'à Marcel Proust et même Rousseau. Oui, elle aimait lire, une passion qu'elle avait reçue de sa défunte mère et poursuivit par son père. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle avait été bercé par la philosophie des lumières qui dans cette société était devenu qu'une simple idiotie. Les hommes avaient oubliés les anciennes valeurs et marchaient aveuglément sur les routes tracés par le système sans se poser plus de questions. Chacun avançaient sur ce qu'il décidait, rien de compliqué.

Elle en était triste mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle que le système était nécessaire et ne pouvait en aucun cas être redéfinit pour le moment. Pas après le traumatisme de la guerre. Pas après les innombrable mort du Noël Sanglant d'il y a 30 ans. C'était encore trop présent dans les générations précédentes. Le Japon avait été totalement fermé, complètement immerger et protégeait ses citoyens autant que possible. Les hauts fonctionnaires ne souhaitaient que leur bonheur et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Après ça, le Japon à mis beaucoup de temps à ce refaire. La partie nord du Japon n'existait plus, tombée sous les bombes nucléaires. Des milliers de morts, des milliers d'âmes, des milliers d'Hommes avaient disparus dans de vastes vagues d'explosions, et de radiations. Suite à cette tragédie, soit disant involontaire, le Japon effrayé, s'enferma sur lui-même : c'est ce qu'on appelle l'autarcie.

Elle s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, proche de la fenêtre et dans un léger sourire elle ouvrit une pièce de théâtre qu'elle avait déjà maintes fois lu, aimé et détesté, _Othello_. Ses doigts fin ouvrirent la première de couverture et petit-à-petit, ses lèvres formaient les phrases, sa voix s'éleva doucement dans la salle et de tout son cœur elle se mit à vivre la pièce de théâtre. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus certaine, de plus puissante à ses paroles, des gestes s'accompagnaient et donnaient naissance à ce que l'auteur avait écrit.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père plutôt attendrit face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Alors qu'elle allait relancer une phrase, soudainement il lui lança :

« _Oh ! Si vous vous noyez, je ne vous aimerai plus après ; et pourquoi, homme insensé ?_ »

Elle se retourna vivement, n'ayant pas entendu son père entré. Un peu troublé par la phrase qu'elle allait dire et qui était celle prononcée par son père, elle reprit en poursuivant le dialogue :

« _C'est folie de vivre quand la vie est un tourment : et quand la mort est notre seul médecin, alors nous avons une ordonnance pour mourir._ »

Son père s'avança doucement et devant sa fille il continua le dialogue prenant acte, prenant place sur la scène que sa fille avait bâtit, se partageant les rôles. Chacun se donnant la réplique.

C'était leur petit plaisir, leur moment de complicité, entre père et fille.

La blancheur des murs lui donnait mal à la tête, ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle n'osait pas les ouvrir de peur de perdre la vue tant la lumière lui faisait mal. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers la patiente, lui demandant de ne pas faire trop d'efforts car les plaies étaient encore bien présentes.

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche quand elle essaya de remercier l'infirmière. Ses lèvres étaient déshydratées. Son arcade était coupée en deux et une croute avait pris place. Son deuxième œil était sous bandages.

« Vous devez vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé **. affirma l'infirmière, sous le hochement de tête de la jeune femme elle poursuivit,** vous avez eu un accident de la circulation. L'homme qui était à l'arrière avec vous va bien. En revanche, votre chauffeur n'a pas eu autant de chance que vous et est décédé sur le coup. Je suis désolée. **finit-elle par murmurer**. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête puis une larme roula de son œil libre mais toujours fermé. L'infirmière comme pour la réconforté passa sa main doucement dans la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune femme puis lui serra doucement le poignet avant de quitter la pièce une fois toutes les vérifications de la pression sanguines et des doses médicamenteuses faites.

Au niveau de la salle de repos, là où d'autres infirmières prenaient un café pour se détendre de leur journée, le médecin de service l'interpella et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Désolé de te demander si soudainement de nous aider Sakura, le département des urgences manques vraiment d'effectifs en période de festivité. **lui dit-il fatigué.**

Sa main se retira doucement de son épaule pour venir repousser quelques mèches rebelles de son visage. La jeune infirmière lui sourit :

\- Ce n'est rien, je peux m'en occupé, Tobi. J'espère juste que tu as prévenu Jûgo que je suis dans cette section ? Sinon, il va être en colère ... **lui rappela-t-elle pensive.**

\- Il faut que j'aille au département psychiatrique voir Orochimaru donc je vais forcément le voir. **l'en informa-t-il dans un clin d'œil.**

\- Sakura, la patiente de la chambre U78 n'arrête pas de demander à partir, on a beaucoup de mal à la tenir allongée...

\- D'accord, j'arrive **. lança-t-elle**. A plus, Tobi. **fit-elle en partant rapidement**. »

Une infirmière essayait de la maintenir allongé tandis que Sakura lui administra un calmant pour qu'elle ne se débatte plus. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup avoir recourt à ce genre de chose, mais c'était là la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : soulager la douleur et calmer le cœur. La patiente calmée, les deux infirmières repartirent, tandis que Sakura regarda la jeune femme allongée, essayant de retenir les larmes qui tombaient.

« Je peux comprendre que votre travail vous manque. Que votre patron est une personne importante pour vous et que votre sens de la justice vous oblige à vous mettre debout mais juste pour quelque jours rester parmi nous. **lui demanda Sakura.**

Elle s'assit près de la patiente, sur un tabouret, ses yeux de jades perdus dans le vague du ciel azuré qu'elle pouvait voir par delà la fenêtre.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir autant de chose ... **lui demanda-t-elle d'une très faible voix**.

\- Ne vous retenez pas de pleurez, si nous en sommes capable c'est pour qu'elles tombent un jour ou l'autre. **la réconforta-t-elle dans un faible sourire.**

Elle pausa sa main doucement sur celle de la jeune femme qui finit par relâcher ses larmes. Ses bras vinrent cacher son visage crispé. Sa lève inférieure était dument mordue par ses dents pour retenir ses cris mais là encore, l'infirmière vint poser ses doigts sur la lèvre meurtrie en lui disant :

\- Votre fierté ici, vous devez la mettre de côté, mademoiselle. »

Elle sorti après que la patiente le lui ait demandé, refermant doucement la porte sur une jeune femme aux larmes et aux gémissements longs et douloureux.

Choqué. Oui, il l'était. Voir la voiture de son père explosé peut après son démarrage rien ne peut être plus traumatisant. Son visage se décomposa, plusieurs expression y passa, la surprise, puis la panique, avant que des larmes et un cri ne déchire ses entrailles.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois, ce cauchemar lui revient en mémoire. Déjà deux jours qu'il avait été emmené en urgence à l'hôpital suite à la coalition de sa voiture avec un camion. Ils étaient trois dans cette voiture, un conducteur mort sur le coup, son avocate et lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune femme en tailleur noir suivit d'un homme en blouse blanche et à la posture désinvolte.

« Sasuke Uchiha, je suis l'inspecteur Hyûga de la section indépendante n°7, je suis en charge de l'affaire. Je m'excuse de vous faire subir un interrogatoire alors que vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme mais plus vite c'est fait et plus vite nous pourrons nous mette sur l'affaire.

La jeune femme s'assit près de l'homme et sorti un dictaphone. Le médecin l'aida à se redresser un peu puis se posa à son tour à ses côtés.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il recrutait de si jolie fille dans le département anti-terroriste, **fit-il dans un sourire charmeur.**

La jeune femme ne releva pas la phrase et commença à mettre en marche l'appareil.

\- Affaire Uchiha le 23 décembre 2097. Rappel des faits : le 21 décembre 2097 monsieur Uchiha Sasuke fils d'Uchiha Fugaku décédé le 19 décembre 2097 dans une voiture piégée, se rendait à la cérémonie d'enterrement de son père quand un camion roulant à contre sens et au-delà de la limitation de vitesse a percuté de pleine face la voiture. Un mort, et deux blessés, Karin Aoi, l'avocate de la société et Sasuke Uchiha, manageur de la société. Première question : L'entreprise aurait-elle un principal ennemi ?

\- Trois ou quatre même... Je ne pense pas que soit une société qui est fait ça. Notre entreprise permet en quelque sorte une certaine cohésion entre les entreprises autorisées. **sa gorge lui lança, il toussa plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre,** je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'une tierce personne. Mon père et maintenant moi... Si ça avait été une entreprise elle aurait tenté de nous faire faillite et non pas de nous tuer.

\- Itachi Uchiha a été emprisonné dernièrement suite aux différentes traces ADN retrouvés sur la voiture et sur différents objets. Ça sentence va être donné aujourd'hui. Aurait-il eut des différents avec feu Uchiha ? Voulait-il dirigé l'entreprise ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il savait son frère d'un tempérament calme et loyal envers sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer son père ou même lui. Certes, il a eut des différents avec son père mais qui n'en n'a pas ? Il reposa son regard perdu dans les deux morceaux de lunes de l'inspectrice, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle lui sourit tristement.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ne puissiez pas croire une chose pareille c'est votre frère après tout, mais différents objets avaient ses empruntes digitales. Une discussion téléphonique peu de temps après le décès de votre père montre également qu'il avait tout planifié y compris votre accident de la route qui devait vous couter la vie.

Il avait alors cessé d'écouter ce que l'inspectrice lui disait. Son frère aurait-il réellement pu faire ça ? Il avait toujours été là quand il n'allait pas bien, quand son ex l'avait plaquée, quand sa mère était tombée malade et qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Son frère avait toujours été là, il ne savait pas qui croire. Et puis, son frère n'était pas assez stupide pour raconter tout ça au téléphone sachant qu'ils sont écoutés.

Un rire froid lui pris, sa main vint se caler sur son front, ses yeux d'un noir profond ne reflétait qu'incompréhension et peur.

\- C'est impossible, mon frère n'aurait jamais pu faire ça... et puis, il sait que ce genre de truc ne doit pas être prononcé au téléphone. Mon frère a beau paraître stupide, il ne l'est en aucun cas, inspecteur Hyûga. C'est le hacker de notre entreprise, il n'a jamais souhaité la contrôler et mon père respectait son choix sachant que ses compétences en informatique étaient très importantes pour la compagnie.

\- Alors qui aurait pu faire ça, Uzumaki Naruto ? **ce nom avait eut du mal à sortir de sa bouche, après tout c'était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait beaucoup.** Après tout, c'est lui qui dirige actuellement la, Uchiha Corporation.

\- C'est également impossible, Naruto était les yeux de mon défunt père. Il ne la dirige que provisoirement, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un remplaçant digne de ce nom. En vérité, mon père avait beaux représenté l'entreprise, sans Uzumaki Naruto, l'entreprise n'aurait jamais fait autant de chiffre d'affaire. Il a un réel don et est irremplaçable pour nous.

Le doute s'installa encore en lui. Pourquoi vouloir remettre en question toutes les personnes si importantes à ces yeux ? Il sentait que la question suivante allait le mettre hors de lui.

\- Votre mère, Uchiha Mikoto a-t-elle eut une relation extraconjugale avec quelqu'un d'autre et aurait souhaité la mort de votre père, pour l'héritage peut-être ?

Il le savait, la suivant allait l'achever.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ! Vous êtes entrain de me demander si ma mère n'est pas une femme publique ? Ma mère est tombée malade et est actuellement à l'hôpital ! Itachi était toujours avec elle quand il avait du temps ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait quoique se soit à mon père.

\- Je suis désolée mais ce sont des questions légitimes ! Je vous demande juste de répondre aux questions et de ne pas les interpréter comme bon vous semble ! **s'exclama-t-elle en claquant sa main sur son genou**. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne pas interpréter était-elle sérieuse quand elle lui avait dit ça ? Oui, très. Il rit d'un rire glacial. Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de la policière. Elle avait déjà du faire face à ce genre problème avec beaucoup de criminel mais là, ça n'en était pas un juste un jeune qui venait de traverser nombres d'épreuves en à peine une semaine et qui ne demandait qu'à être un peu tranquille.

Le médecin demanda à remettre l'interrogatoire à un autre moment, chose qu'elle accepta d'un regard désolée pour le cadet des Uchiha. Elle quitta la pièce en laissant sa carte de visite et la fameuse phase : « si vous vous rappelez de quoi que se soit qui pourrait aider l'enquête appelé moi. »

« Temari tu me repasses les écoutes téléphonique en boucle, analyses-les encore et encore, compares-les avec la voix d'Uchiha Itachi s'il le faut mais trouves-moi quelque choses pour être sur qu'il ne sera pas exécuté avant qu'on ait pu avoir une once de lumière sur cette affaire ! Shikamaru, tu t'occupes des soit disant complices. Ino, tu rédiges un communiqué de presse que tu me soumettras dans vingt minutes.

Comme une tornade, elle passa devant eux, leur assignant les tâches à faire. Et machinalement elle monta les escaliers et entra en trombe dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Hyûga Neji.

\- La patronne n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, **siffla la blonde aux yeux sapins. Agrippa deux élastiques elle attacha ses cheveux en couettes.** Allez au boulot, chéri. **Lança-t-elle en direction d'un jeune homme aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute** **entrain de lire un livre :** _ **voyage au centre de la terre**_. »

« Tu penses que les juges vont décidés quoi, Itachi ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, **lui répondit-il les yeux clos, allongé sur le sol.**

\- J'espère que la princesse va nous sortir de là...

\- Elle est à l'hosto mec ... **souffla le blond à l'encontre du roux qui dessinait sur le mur. »**

Un long silence suivit ce court dialogue. Chacun espérait secrètement vivre encore quelque temps, mais le système juridique était impitoyable, allant jusqu'à autorisé la police à « détruire » les criminels afin qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas. Afin que leur pays reste pur, les politiciens étaient près à tout.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, non, personne ne s'en doutait.

* * *

C'est une fiction que j'avais écrite il y a quelque mois. En vérité, et pour rien vous cacher, j'ai plusieurs chapitre déjà écrit, pour cette fiction là et pour d'autre aussi mais avec mes études je n'avais pas le temps de les finir. Donc, je me suis dit qu'en les postant sur le site ça m'obligerait à les reprendre et les terminer !  
Je n'aime pas laisser un travail sans fin. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle saura vous toucher !  
Pour le plaisir de vos yeux,

 _ **Sei Otome ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

v **Chapitre 2 – La vérité qui nous est cachée.**

Tokyo, le 22 décembre 2097

 **Un tragique accident sur la voie rapide.**

La voiture devant conduire Uchiha Sasuke et Aoi Karin aux obsèques de Feu Uchiha Fugaku, ancien président de l'entreprise Uchiha, a perdu le contrôle suite au verglas et a percuté un camion. Le tragique accident à quand même fait un mort, malheureusement, le conducteur de la voiture ne s'en est pas sorti. Le Cadet Uchiha est actuellement à l'hôpital ainsi que l'avocate de l'entreprise ayant été sévèrement injuriée.

Rien que les premières lignes de l'article lui donnèrent un mal de tête horrible et une envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Comment pouvait-on autant détourner les médias, les contrôler ainsi, allant jusqu'à bafouer la vérité.

 _Qu'a ton fait de la vérité ?_

A la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette, fouillant dans les meubles de la pièce, il se souvint qu'il essayait d'arrêter et qu'il n'en avait pas acheté depuis une semaine. Il referma le tiroir et souffla, las.

« Un café alors … »

 _Si c'est vrai qu'on est libre, alors pourquoi contrôler tout ?_

Les escaliers descendus, ses premiers pas l'emmenèrent au sein de la cuisine ou un avatar holographique dansait joyeusement sur la table de la cuisine. Son regard rouge sang, son pelage orangé, ses crocs aiguisés, sa gueule s'ouvrit pour demander poliment à son propriétaire ce qu'il désirait. Et ce fut dans une longue expiration qu'il lui donna une réponse, un café bien fort pour le requinquer.

La machine se mis en marche dans l'immédiat, servant le jeune homme encore irrité par les médias. Son regard se posa sur l'interface neuronale en prenant son café dans la machine il s'installa à la table et sortir un câble présent dans le bois, lui permettant de se connecter au domaine virtuel, qu'il brancha à son bracelet métallique.

« Doit bien y avoir un endroit où la vérité a été diffusée, bon sang !

\- Naruto-sama, vous devriez manger quelque chose avec votre café, votre poids n'est pas correct et votre analyse montre une forte carence en Fer. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas prendre de café aujourd'hui.

\- Kyu-chan, déjà j'ai arrêté de fumer on ne va pas m'enlever tout ce qui me déstresse. Je vais juste prendre des compléments alimentaires. »

L'hologramme obtempéra et rapporta deux comprimés que le blond avala sans grande difficulté. Sa conscience connectée à la première communauté mondiale se lança au travers de l'internet à la recherche de réponse sur des forums mais il semblait que tous disaient ce que les médias leur transmettaient. Un peu dégoûter mais également rassuré il activa une fenêtre qui se trouvait dans son domaine personnel, un endroit où tous ses fichiers sensibles étaient sécurisé. Il ouvrit alors un fichier nommé : _Psychologie du temps qui passe_. Un dossier qu'il avait créé avec une amie d'enfance, y a trois ans maintenant. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de supprimer ce fichier enfin de compte, aujourd'hui il était heureux de le trouver. Il s'arrêta sur un chapitre qu'ils avaient à peine commencé et qu'il n'avait jamais finit : Chapitre _9 – Les hommes sans caractéristiques prédominantes à la criminalité_.

~ Si la société continue à exclure ceux qui n'entre pas dans la norme alors l'effervescence d'une criminalité sans syndrome commence à naitre. Par ce que rejeter, l'homme se sent inutile, et par ce qu'il se sent inutile alors il se laisse aller, et par ce qu'il se laisse aller alors ses pulsions prennent le dessus. C'est une chaine infinie qui enferme l'être humain dans une roue infinie. Quel moyen pour y remédier ? Un traitement adéquat, une remise à niveau et un traitement qui ne se finit jamais. Mais est-ce mieux ? L'homme est encore enfermé, pas à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, seulement, l'oppression exercer ne peut que lui faire plus de mal. Car il a voulu en faire parti mais on l'a rejeté alors il a rejeté la société. L'obliger à rester dans quelque chose qu'il n'accepte pas n'ait pas le soigné et à ce jour, aucun traitement n'a été trouver pour remédier à ce genre de syndrome. ~

« Itachi n'est pas ce genre de personnage… non, il fait parti de la société, il en fait partie intégrante. Elle le reconnait comme un être humain à part entière. C'est autre chose, une autre personne, peut-être ? »

Naruto retira la prise neuronales et ordonna à l'ordinateur principale de lui sortir de l'hôpital Psychiatrique tous les noms de personnes de sexe masculin relâchés ou ayant un droit de sorti et ayant pu entrer en contacte avec l'entreprise. Une barre de chargement apparut alors au-dessus de la tête du petit avatar holographique.

Le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retirant son tee-shirt large et son boxer puis s'engouffra dans la douche. Laissant la chaleur l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire qu'un homme commette de telles atrocités ? Est-ce que l'homme à réellement besoin de ce genre de chose ? L'Être Humain n'est qu'un être qui a besoin de commettre des pêchers ? Malheureusement ses trois années de psychologie ne peuvent malheureusement pas l'aider.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider. »

La sonnerie du téléphone l'obligea à arrêter sa douche pourtant si nécessaire à ses pensés. Une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur sa chevelure dorée, il répondit au visiophone d'une posture vraiment las.

« Ouais …

\- Naruto, tu foutais quoi ? **lui demanda son meilleur ami, Uchiha Sasuke.**

\- Je réfléchissais sous la douche à comment faire sortir ton frère de prison quand tu m'as déranger. Mais à par ça, comment tu vas ? Ton corps n'a rien ? Les médias n'ont pas parlé de ton état de santé.

\- Sous la douche tu pensais à mon frère ? L'inspectrice Hyûga risquerait de se faire de fausses idées en entendant ça. **lui lança-t-il en riant longuement.**

\- Bordel … je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour Karin et toi alors que t'a l'air d'être en pleine forme ! **répondit-il en souriant et en séchant ses cheveux.**

\- Je vais bien, Karin est dans un pire état que moi, mais elle est en vie… Quand est-il de mon frère ? Des nouvelles sur l'affaire ?

\- Non, aucune. Deidara, Sasori et Itachi vont recevoir leur jugement ce soir à 22 heures. Mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait nous permettre d'avoir un peu plus de temps… dans cette hôpital il doit y avoir une fille du nom de … Haruno Sakura, une infirmière en psychiatrie dit lui que je veux la voir seul à seul.

\- Je veux également savoir ! **s'exclama le ténébreux à l'encontre de son ami.** Elle attendra dans ma chambre alors magne ton cul. **fit-il en terminant la discussion**. »

Ça n'est pas qu'il voulait lui cacher certaines choses mais il est possible que son ami ne réussisse pas à suivre leur raisonnement et puis il connaissait bien la jeune fille, elle n'aimait pas être mise en évidence dans une enquête policière… et c'est précisément ce qui allait se passer avec Sasuke.

Habillé d'un smoking noir sans cravate et à la chemise légèrement dénouées, il laissa son appartement au soin de son avatar puis parti en direction de l'hôpital.

Sasuke avait demandé à ce qu'une infirmière vienne à son chevet prétextant avoir besoin d'une infirmière compétente dans le domaine de la psychologie mais aucune ne le satisfaisait.

« Franchement, j'ai honte que vous soyez infirmière. Déclara-t-il las en prenant sa tasse de café dans sa main libre. Je demande juste à ce que vous essayiez de me comprendre mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes en aucun cas compétente. N'y a-t-il personne, ici, digne de mon nom ?

La jeune femme était sous le choque, elle était spécialisé en puériculture et le médecin Soma Tobi lui avait soudainement demandé de s'occupé de cet énergumène, jamais elle ne pourrait faire le travail d'une infirmière en psychiatrie. Les larmes lui tombaient, elle voulait retourner dans son secteur de travail, les enfants lui manquaient, elle aimait prendre soins d'eux et de leurs mères. Elle était elle-même une mère au fond.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, des cheveux roses détachés et des yeux perçant.

\- Je suis désolée Tsunami, retourne dans ta section, je vais m'occuper de son cas. **Lui intima-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui baignaient son visage.**

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce en souriant sincèrement à la jeune femme et s'empressa de retourner à son poste.

\- Je suis l'infirmière Haruno, je ne fais pas parti de la section des urgences mais de la psychiatrie. On m'a greffé à ce département le temps des festivités. Vous vouliez un check up complet de votre personnalité, je vais vous la donner.

\- Et bah purée, il a vraiment bon goût … **murmura-t-il pour lui-même**. J'ai le droit à un strip-tease, après tout, c'est un fantasme de mec, non ?

\- Vous avez un poste à responsabilité et vous visez plus haut encore. Il ressort de votre regard que vous aimez énormément votre famille et principalement votre père. je dirais qu'un accident vous ronge intérieurement, vous avez même vécu l'accident. Des cauchemars surement perturbent vos nuits, d'où vos cernes et votre caractères quelques peu irrité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques fractions de secondes, ne passant pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'infirmière au regard vif. Elle s'avança près de lui, se demandant s'il elle devait continuer mais sous le regard quelque peu septique de l'énergumène en face d'elle, elle préféra poursuivre pour « l'achever ».

\- Il y a un amour presque maternel qui ressort de vos yeux, je dirais un amour venant de votre grand frère, une personne que vous idolâtré. Vous aimez les choses salés mais de temps en temps vous ne diriez pas non pour du sucré, mais juste pour le plaisir, je dirais que vous ne dépasser jamais quatre carrés de chocolat, le noir étant votre préférer, vous pouvez vous autorisé huit carrés. **elle marqua une pause puis fini par lâché,** mais vous avez beau avoir un amour familial et amical vous n'en rester pas moins une personne avec un fort caractère n'hésitant pas à détruire pour votre propre intérêt.

Sasuke s'adossa confortablement dans son lit d'hôpital, il ne savait pas si elle le connaissait personnellement, ou si elle connaissait quelconque personne dans son entreprise qui aurait pu lui donner quelconque information. Il ne croyait pas qu'une personne qui ne le connaissait pas puisse le lire aussi facilement, non, il s'était forgé un masque rigide dans la société afin de ne pas exposer ses faiblesses au premier venu.

\- On lit tout ça sur mon visage ou vous avez fait des recherches sur moi avant **. lui demanda-t-il un peu incrédule.**

\- Non, on lit vraiment tout ça sur votre posture. Simple esprit d'analyse.

Son regard septique ne disparaissait pas mais il avait envie de la croire, après tout, c'était Naruto qui lui avait demander de l'amener dans sa chambre.

\- Et bah ! Je vais apprendre à me mettre derrière un masque.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, je peux comprendre très facilement une personne même les plus difficiles. Et j'ajouterai qu'en vérité vous avez cherché à me faire venir pas pour vous mais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, il réfléchissait et elle le savait. Sakura attendait simplement ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Elle le jugea et le jaugea cherchant sur quoi pouvait bien porter sa réflexion.

Ses yeux dans le vague, il l'a regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Elle lui paraissait lointaine, voir presqu'irréelle. Pourquoi son ami voulait-il la voir ? Pouvait-elle vraiment aider Naruto dans sa réflexion ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Uzumaki, et une corbeille de fruit dans la main.

\- Tiens, ça va te rendre aimable. **fit-il en entrant dans la pièce**. Sakura-chan … ça fait longtemps.

\- Effectivement … **elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme une pointe de tristesse traversa ses yeux.**

\- Ton ex ? **intervint subitement Sasuke**.

\- Non mais oh ! Amis juste amis ! **s'emporta le nouvel arrivant.**

\- Je me disais bien, elle est trop mignonne pour être ton ex. **fit-il en croquant dans une pomme.**

\- Je suppose que c'était ton idée qu'il fasse pleurer trois infirmières avant qu'on ne vienne me voir et qu'on m'oblige à faire un « check up » de sa personnalité à fin de trouver des comprimés pour le tenir en laisse ? **l'interrogea-t-elle.**

Il regarda son ami, légèrement dépité. Trois infirmières quand même… il lui avait juste dit de la faire venir pas de l'obliger à faire ça. Mais le regard de Sasuke en disait long sur ce qu'il avait réellement cherché à faire : voir les compétences de la jeune fille et également, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi demander quand tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Juste pour être certaine. Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le jeune homme s'assit près de Sasuke, prenant également un fruit et en proposa un à son amie qui en pris également un. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau au niveau de la grande fenêtre après avoir tirée les rideaux, les rendant ainsi plus intimes.

Son ami la regardait d'un air triste, il n'aimait pas devoir l'impliquer dans ce genre de chose surtout qu'elle faisait tout pour ne jamais avoir à faire avec la police.

\- Tu te rappelles le dossier « _Psychologie du temps qui passe_. »

\- Oui, on l'a écrit ensemble, du moins j'ai fini de l'écrire, seule.

\- Te rappelles-tu du titre 2, section 3, chapitre 9 ?

\- Oui, les « criminellement asymptomatique » et donc ? **l'encouragea-t-elle dans ses aveux**.

\- Non, le chapitre 9 c'est _Les hommes sans caractéristiques prédominantes à la criminalité_.

\- Oui, ont l'avait appelé comme ça au début, mais en fin de compte j'ai changé certain titre. Mais le paragraphe qu'on a écrit ensemble n'a pas changé.

\- C'est quoi ce dossier ? **demanda Sasuke un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas comprendre**.

Naruto souffla c'est pertinemment pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'en mêle.

\- Un dossier qu'on a écrit quand on faisait notre thèse sur la _Psychologie de la société_ sous la direction du professeur Tsunade Koichi. Naruto a arrêté la thèse et je l'aie poursuivit seule.

\- Tu veux dire que t'es une prof ? **renchéri le ténébreux en arquant un sourcil, septique.**

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux peinés de par le fait qu'elle le soit mais pas son ami. C'était le rêve de Naruto mais pour différentes raisons il avait abandonné.

\- Docteur en psychiatrie criminelle plus exactement. **affirma Naruto.**

\- Désolée …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excusé pour ma bêtise. J'ai abandonné la thèse, et je t'ai refilé tout le boulot. C'était peut-être mon rêve mais tu as bien vu jusqu'où ça m'a poussé… je suis heureux ainsi. Peut-être pas professeur mais en étant redevenu moi-même.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? **demanda le brun, vraiment à la ramasse.**

\- J'n'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parler, Sasuke … mais disons que cette thèse m'a détruit d'une certaine façon.

\- Bon et si on revenait au sujet principal, par ce qu'il y a d'autres patients dans cet hôpital.

\- Désolé, donc ouais comme tu t'en rappelles très bien, que peux tu me dires sur Itachi Uchiha ?

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, sa main qu'elle porta à l'arrière de son crâne tremblait légèrement.

\- Ecoute Naruto, tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, la justice c'est la justice, je ne veux avoir rien à faire avec la police… **avoua-t-elle en descendant du bureau, prête à partir.**

\- Non, Sakura attends s'il te plait je t'en pris, ne pars pas… je veux juste ton opinion. Juste ça, rien de plus. Pas vrai Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se redressa un peu, attendant patiemment la réponse de la Rose. La jeune fille opina et se rassit sur le bureau et regarda le plafond.

\- Pour moi, il est innocent. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais de ce que j'en entends à droite et à gauche. Et surtout, de ce qui a été dit par l'inspecteur Hyûga ce matin avec le médecin Soma, j'en suis convaincue. Des écoutes téléphoniques, qui comme par hasard tombent, pendant son procès et entre les deux accidents. Et puis, la tentative d'assassina sur sa personne, **fit-elle en désignant du regard le cadet** , pour moi, Sasuke Uchiha a dû voir quelque chose le jour de l'assassina de son père et on veut le réduire au silence.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais… Mais pourquoi de fausses informations dans les médias.

\- Qu'est ce qui pousse un homme à commettre des atrocités ?

\- La société et son rejet de ce qui est « anormal ».

\- En parti… si tu alimentes les médias d'informations comme celle-ci tu créées un paradoxe : celui de notre société parfaite pour le plus commun des citoyens mais également atroce car elle rejette ce qui ne va pas en accord avec les valeurs qu'elle impose. Mais, et si je te répondais que tu avais faux à la réponse que tu m'as donnée. Et qu'enfin de compte, le pantin dans l'histoire, n'est autre que l'homme lui-même.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que l'homme est contrôlé par un autre homme ? Un complot ? **questionna le blond, en la regardant dans les yeux.**

\- Hobbes disait dans son livre _Léviathan_ que « _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme_ », l'homme est son propre ennemi. Mais, je ne pense pas que la personne qui a commis cet acte se rende compte du fait qu'il est lui-même contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- L'égoïsme humain …

C'était un murmure mais c'était assez fort pour faire surgir à l'intérieur de Sasuke un commencement de haine. Son père était tout pour lui. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, il aimait les enfants, passait du temps avec sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit, en tout cas pas physiquement. Certes, dans la vie professionnelle, on l'appelait le lion d'or, du fait qu'il était extrêmement vif dans les affaires. Mais c'est la vie, c'est ainsi que marche les affaires : _ça passe ou ça casse._

\- T'es entrain de me dire que c'est à cause d'un pauvre connard qui ne comprends rien à la vie, qui a été rejeté et qui se fait contrôler en pensant qu'il est un dieu, qui a tué mon père ! Tout ça par ce qu'il ne sait pas « vivre en société », foutaise ! **s'emporta le cadet**. Je vais le lui faire regretter quand je le trouverais !

\- La haine engendre la haine et ainsi on créer un criminel… **souffla Sakura.**

\- Je devrais laisser la mort de mon père sans vengeance peut-être ? T'imagines ton père se ferait assassiné devant toi, tu en penserais quoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas le venger.

Son regard n'était plus là, il s'était arrêté sur un passé lointain. Elle chassa rapidement ses pensés noires mais n'évita pas les yeux larmoyant. Elle sorti de la pièce assez rapidement en s'excusant au près de Naruto et lui demandant de ne plus la solliciter pour une affaire mêlant la police.

\- T'es con ou t'es con ! Sakura est la seule à pouvoir avoir un avis extérieur sur la situation et le seul moyen pour que ton frère sorte de taule ! Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air…

\- Quoi ! Mais au pire on dit à la police ce qu'elle nous a dit, c'est la même chose !

\- Non ! par ce qu'elle ne veut pas être mêlée à la police.

\- C'est une psychiatre en criminologie alors elle peut être sollicité par les accusés ! **s'enflamma le cadet, en serrant les draps de son lit.**

\- Oui mais on l'a rencontré comme ça sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils vont penser qu'on lui a demandé de faire de fausses accusations ?

\- Le détecteur de mensonge avec la détection de fluctuation dira qu'on ne ment pas !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin assez spécial aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert tirant sur le jaune. Il referma la porte, s'adossa à celle-ci et dans un regard froid demanda :

\- Lequel à fait pleurer ma princesse ?

\- Mec, écoute, désolé. C'est parti d'une discussion simple et.

\- Déjà ça n'est pas toi, tu parles trop. **Le coupa-t-il de but en blanc.**

\- Je ne pensais pas que son type de mec c'était les vieux et vraiment louche.

\- Je suis son supérieur hiérarchique. Orochimaru, médecin en psychiatrie.

\- Je croyais que ta copine était professeur, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit en hôpital.

C'était également une question qu'il s'était posé. Il avait perdu le contact avec elle quand il avait cessé la thèse.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'as fait pleurer. Je vais demander à ce qu'on augmente tes doses de calmant. **révéla-t-il de ses yeux malicieux, marrons clairs.**

\- Nan mais c'est parti d'une petite discussion qui à mal tourné. Je vais m'excusé et tout ira bien.

\- T'as un jour par ce qu'après tu ne pourras plus la voir, **fit-il en sortant, les yeux menaçant.** »

A la fin de son service, la jeune infirmière avait quitté l'hôpital, elle avait travaillé toute la nuit alors elle pouvait enfin se reposer, prendre une douche et dormir. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle sentait un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas eu cette discussion avec eux alors elle ne ressentirait pas cette chose qu'elle avait longtemps refoulé au fond de son cœur.

Arrivé chez elle, elle trouva sur le palier de son appartement sa meilleure amie, Yamanaka Ino, une journaliste indépendante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle l'attendait, regardant la montre à son poignet pour être sur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé d'heure et que son service était bien terminé. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux blonds et jeta son élastique dans son sac à main. Deux mains vinrent se posé sur ses hanches la faisant sursauter et provocant un petit rire à son amie.

Elle la fit entrer et lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta volontiers. Après avoir pris sa douche délaissant son amie quelque instant, qui pour s'occuper lue quelques quatrième de couverture des nombreux livres qu'elle possédait dans son salon.

De retour dans la pièce à vivre, pour simple habit une nuisette verte claire et une serviette couvrant ses cheveux dont quelques gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de temps à autres, s'échouant dans son cou fin. S'asseyant dans le canapé, Ino vint se caller dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu sens bon.

\- C'est le champoing. **rit-elle en la regardant**. Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Et bien, j'aimerais ton avis sur une affaire et dont je n'ai pas le droit de révélé la vérité au publique pour le moment…

Sakura pariait intérieurement qu'il s'agissait de l'enquête sur l'affaire Uchiha. Et elle s'avait également qu'elle allait être impliqué dans tout ça. Non, en faite elle l'était déjà depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa thèse en passant par le fait d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de Karin Aoi et de Sasuke Uchiha.

Elle souffla fortement, provoquant un sursaut à son amie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas. Je te le promets.

\- C'est bon. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour l'affaire Uchiha ?

Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la Rose et acquiesça silencieusement. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa les cheveux ambrés de son amie.

\- J'ai discuté avec Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, tôt ce matin, je leur ai déjà donné mon avis qui est : je ne pense pas, non … enfaite, je suis convaincu qu'Uchiha Itachi n'est pas le criminel. Il n'a pas les syndromes et ne présente pas les caractéristiques d'une personne rejeté par la société cherchant une quelconque vengeance. **résuma-t-elle prenant la main de son amie, contemplant son vernis à ongles.** Mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un criminel. J'ai mené plusieurs enquêtes sur les « asymptomatique » mais le problème là encore c'est qu'il ne correspond pas aux critères. Donc j'en viens à la conclusion que le coupable n'est pas lui. D'après les témoignages et différentes réactions c'est un homme gentil et attentionné. Et il est parfaitement encré dans la société…

\- C'est vrai … Itachi est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et très aimant. Il doit comparaitre ce soir devant les hautes juridictions à 22 heures et l'inspecteur Hyûga ne sait pas comment le disculper, lui et ses amis.

\- Depuis quand tu bosses avec la police ? **l'interrogea la Rose stupéfaite**.

\- Depuis quelques mois … je ne voulais pas te le dire sachant que tu n'aimais pas être mêlé à ce genre de problèmes. Je suis l'attachée presse de la section indépendante n°7 sous la direction de Hyûga Neji et Hinata. **avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard**.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux, soit fière de toi, tu as un travail au ministère de la sécurité c'est super ! Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ton travail et tu ne dois pas le choisir en fonction de moi. Dis moi, tu as toujours le numéro de Inuzuka Kiba ?

\- Bien sur, on se parle toujours ! Tu veux sortir avec lui ? **demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la Rose** , ou bien est-ce pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux ?

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout très cher. Il va pouvoir nous aider dans l'affaire Uchiha.

L'infirmière avait finit par décidée. Elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle voulait affronter la réalité, ce qu'elle avait tenté de rejeter mais elle n'avait enfin de compte pas réussi.

\- Attends, tu as dit « nous » ? Sakura, je ne veux pas t'obligé à faire.

\- Stop ! **la coupa-t-elle.** M'y obliges-tu ?

\- Non.

\- Ai-je l'air de ne pas être consentante ?

\- Euh … Non …

\- Donc tout vas bien, c'est mon choix. As-tu quelques choses de prévu aujourd'hui ? Car sinon, je voudrais que tu m'aides.

\- Rien de prévu si ce n'est fournir des preuves de l'innocence de l'ainé Uchiha et de ses amis, **fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

\- Bah t'en mieux, par ce qu'on ne va pas avoir le temps de se reposer. Appelles Kiba, il va être heureux qu'une affaire pareille lui soit également confié. »

Umino Iruka, le ministre de la sécurité se tenait à la droite du président du conseil suprême, le représentant du Japon, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Le discours du vieux président terminé, il laissa la parole à son ami et bras droit, ou du moins à la garante de la paix : Umino Tenten.

La jeune femme s'approcha du micro sous le regard des politiciens présent, heureux que les jeunes comprennent l'ampleur des enjeux cachés derrières un système sévère.

« Jean Jaurès, un ancien politicien français disait qu' _affirmer la paix était le plus grands des combats_. Et nous y sommes arrivé… malheureusement certain, envieux de notre perfection, cherche à nous briser encore une fois. Après la tragédie du Noël Sanglant, nous avions fait le sermon de ne plus nous occupés des autres qui nous ont tant fait de mal, alors qu'on faisait notre maximum pour les aider. Nous nous sommes battue pour que notre pays, si meurtrie, revive, tel le phœnix qui renait de ses cendres. Notre pays est notre monde. Notre petit monde et il nous est suffisant. Peut-être un jour nous laisserons les autres venir nous visiter mais pour l'instant nous ne le pouvons nous ne somme pas encore prêt. La tragédie est encore beaucoup trop encrée dans nos cœur… nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un : un père, une mère, un ami, une amie, un frère ou une sœur et même des grands parents… Mais ne perdons pas espoirs, relevons la tête et continuons dans notre mini monde, continuons de grandir, de nous forgé à fin qu'un jour nous n'ayons plus peur du monde qui nous entour. Oui, j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour nous réussirons, en tout cas, c'est ce que je souhaite croire alors, laissez moi continuer de rêver à ce doux rêve que je chante sans cesse. »

Elle se poussa légèrement du pupitre où les micros étaient fixés et humblement elle se courba remerciant les médias et les politiciens présents de l'avoir laisser prendre la parole. Puis d'un pas sûr elle se dirigea vers son père qui la complimenta pour son discours de paix et d'amour. Elle prit place à ses côtés, au conseil des ministres, prenant part de temps à autres quand on le lui permettait, d'exposer sa façon de voir les choses.

Mais au soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle seule, son père ayant eut une réunion complémentaire en plus de la première, la jeune fille se fit kidnapper. Enfermer dans un camion, elle était transporter vers ce qu'ils appelaient le lieu de rendez-vous.


End file.
